Electric terminals are of great importance in different fields of application such as industrial connection technology and they serve, for example, for connecting electric components. Electric terminals of the type in question have been developed preferably for devices having closed housings and they are well-known in the form of so-called lead-through terminals for leading a line through a wall of the housing.
Lead-through terminals are disclosed in the prior art, in which the first terminal piece bears against an internal surface of the housing in the form of an internal terminal piece, and the second terminal piece bears against an external surface of the housing in the form of an external terminal. Furthermore, lead-through terminals are known in the prior art, in which an insulation component provided on the internal surface of the housing counteracts the external terminal piece. In many cases, the internal terminal piece and/or the external terminal piece comprise a screw-connection member, a connecting pin, a solder connection, a slip-on connection, a ring-cable connection or a wire-wrapped connection for establishing contact with the line.
In many cases, the disclosed first terminal pieces and the second terminal pieces of the lead-through terminals explained above can be joined to each other and/or to a line only with difficulty.
Thus, there is a need to provide an electric terminal for leading a line through a wall, in which a first terminal piece and a second terminal piece of the electric terminal can be joined to each other and/or to the line very easily and securely.